The Flash (Season 2)
The Synopsis In the Aftermath of the destruction caused by the revese flash and Barry Allens fight the flash has now become a public enemy. After Cisco and Caitlin discover that the partical acceleratetor caused a delayed reaction of powers so there are still hundreds of meta-humans out their. After a Doctor Simon Jones takes an Intrest in them he begins hunting down metas himself. But eventu ally becomes one himself and changes his agenda majorly. Cast Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash Candice Patton as Iris West Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost Carlos Valdes as Cisco Romane/Vibe Jesse L Martain as Joe West Tom Cavnagh as Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash Simon Merrells as Dr Simon Jones/Psimon Episodes 1. Evolution Barry Allen Continues to hunt meta-humans throughout Central City after catching up with Dr Simon Jones Barry discover a that he is kidnapping and torturing meta humans. After catching up with him Barry finds a lab full of corpses after a brief fig Barry lures him into one of his test chambers where Jones develops Telepathic and telekenetic abilities as well as a gruesome new appearance. 2. Targets While Barry is occupied with his Injuries Jones has time to get away. Cisco uses his new scanners that allow him to see meta humans to find Jones he discovers his abilities. After a brief encounter with him Barry is easily overpowerd. Since he is from the future Barry is forced to ask Eobard Thawne for help. 3. The Things We Do Together Wade Eiling returns to Central City looking for Ciscos scanner so he can find metas himself. He breaks into STAR labs and steals the technology necessary to build one himself. In the end it is revealed that Eiling stole to scanners for Simon Jones who know goes by Psimon. 4. Reflections Barry goes after Sam Scudder/Mirror Master a their with the skill to use mirrors as weapons and distractions. It is revealed that he wants to go after his former employer who left him to rot in prison. 5. Pipers Hartley Rathaway returns to Central City and starts causing chaos he agrees to stop if Barry hands himself and Eobard into him. Barry lets Thawne out of his cells but loses track of him. Barry goes to fight him but is unable to get to him before Psimon and reveals to him that he wants to use his knowledge to create a weapon. 6. Gods on Earth Grodd sufaces again this time looking for Eobard and killing anyone he can to find him. Barry fights him and plants a tracker on him so he can find Eobard. Things go wrong when Eiling and Psimon show up and tame him but Barry is able to get Thawne back. Grodd is also recruited by Psimon 7. The Mistakes We Made Team Arrow and Ray Palmers Justice Socitey come to central city after finding out that while he was Harrison Wells, Eobard created an artificial intellengence codenames Red Tornado. Thawne offers to give them the means to stop it if he lets him go. 8. Then and Now Barry finally catches up with Psimon and discovers he is working with Wade Eiling. Barry interrogates Eiling to find out where Jones is. But after he is unable to break him in time. Psimon attacks STAR labs with Eilings soldiers and his small team of Meta Humans 9. Experimentation Barry, Cisco and Caitlin are unable to fend of the attack and Psimon releases all of the prisoners in the pipeline including Thawne, Cisco and Caitlin. He turns to Joe and they decide to interrogate Eiling again this time much harder. Psimon comes and retrieves Eiling with his meta humans that easily overwhelm the police so Barry and Joe track him. But they are to late to save Eiling from Jones and Cisco and Caitlin are experimented on and given powers of their own. 10. Hope Where There is None Cisco and Caitlin struggle with their new powers and Barry does every thing he can to help them. But they must learn quickly after Barry is kidnapped by Meta Human Jake Simmons. 11. Can't See Where Your Going Arthur Light a former STAR labs employee is recruited by Psimon and given back his old weaponry. Cisco insists he can help Barry as he is familiar with his technology. After Barry Refuses his help Cisco goes out alone and is unable to catch light but does learn to harness his new abilities. Meanwhile Caitlin starts to agree with Psimons ideals. 12. Lighting Indoors Barry and Cisco continue to go after light and discover he is after components that the police took from STAR labs. Joe takes point on the case and is injured by Light. Barry And Cisco take down Light and discover he was going to give the components to create a weapon for Psimon. 13. Speedsters Thawne comes out of hiding looking for Psimon so he can kill him and end the impending attack as it will have drastically altered the future. Barry deals with fighting both Thawne and Psimon but both eventually get away. Caitlin secretly contacts Psimon curiously wanting to know more about his followers and goals. 14. Father Figures Joe is kidnapped by the weather wizard to be given to Psimon as an assignment Barry and Cisco goe after him but can't find him no matter what they do. Caitlin decides to contact Psimon again to ask for joes release to which he obliges this gives Caitlin more faith in him. 15. Spare Parts Victor Stone part of Ray Palmers teams arrives at STAR labs asking for help as the suit keeping him alive is starting to fail which will eventually lead to his death. Barry goes after pied piper as he has the intellegence to save him. 16. Mercury James Jesse and Axel Walker are hired by Psimon to break into Mercury Labs to steal their tech. Psimon accompanies them which gives Barry a golden opportunity to catch all three men. Psimon forces Tina McGee to finish the weapon that Hartley Rathaway started. 17. The Perfect Trick Barry goes after the tricksters as they are still holding Tina Mcgee and also know the base is operations for Psimon. 18. The Testing Phase Psimon orders Every Man to test their new weapon. Barry and Cisco discover the target to be the police precinct where Iris and Joe are. Psimon comes back to STAR labs and kidnaps Caitlin to recruit to his cause. 19. Dying From The Cold Barry and Cisco are shocked by Caitlin's betrayel and decide to go after her. Needing someone to fill Caitlins spot on the team Barry recruits Iris after he is forced to reveal his identity to her. After finding Caitlin she fights back and Cisco and Barry refuse to fight back and leave. 20. Stalemate After the recent attacks by Psimon and the death of General Eiling the united states government start arresting meta humans. Cisco seriously injures several soldier after he is almost captured and is forced to fight back. Psimon readies his endgame. 21. Safe Haven Psimon releases a statement on live TV saying all humans just evacutate Central City or he will release his weapon that will kill humans but leave meta humans virtually unharmed. 22. Trust Your Enemy Barry discovers the weapon is held up at Mercury labs with Psimon and all of his meta human followers. Barry tries to get Joe and Iris out of central city but both refuse to leave thinking they can be of help to Barry. 23. Breaking Limits Barry finds an unlikely ally in Eobard when Psimon is going to release his weapon. To ensure he isn't a problem Psimon Kidnaps Iris and holds her hostage at Mercury labs. Cisco and caitlin face of a Cisco eventually wins but willingly lets her goe. The Flash and Psimon face of and Barry beats him but does not stop the weapon and runs. Barry wakes up in a room with his parents and his wife Iris next to him. Category:TV Shows Category:The Flash Category:DC Comics